


Confessions

by aniihoee8784



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slight infidelity i think, Smut, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniihoee8784/pseuds/aniihoee8784
Summary: You and Shoyo have always liked each other but never got around to tell each other that, until the one day he finds out that you’re starting to get serious with someone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: honestly of all the smut pieces I could write, I did not expect it to be about HInata the sweet little bean. But I guess this is for everyone who loves our sweet, tangerine boi. And ngl, Hinata gets hotter throughout the series so might as well. lmao

I wrapped my arms tightly around Shoyo, and he responded instantly, returning the embrace with stronger force. I held him as his shoulders shook. His sobs were faint, but I heard them.

My chest clenched at the sound like it recoiled from a punch. Words had no power right now. There wasn’t anything I _could_ say either, none that would make him smile at me like he used to. I shouldn’t have been the one holding him right now. _Anyone else but me_ , I wanted to tell him, but I couldn’t say no, not when it was probably the last time we’d ever be this close to each other. For a while anyway.

But Shoyo had insisted, saying that I needed to come over, that he had something to tell me. How could I say no to my best friend?

So I came, and as soon as he opened the door, he collapsed against me and broke into a sob.

Whatever he wanted to tell me was going to wait, but I already knew what he wanted to say, and I think he already knew that it wouldn’t change a thing.

When he finally pulled back, my shoulder was wet. I didn’t mind. Shoyo wiped his face with the back of his arm. When he lowered it, his eyes surprisingly weren’t red, just moist at the edges, his lashes still glistening with fresh tears.

“Um, I’m sorry, (Name),” he said with a sniffle. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

I shook my head. “It’s alright, Shoyo.” I didn’t dare ask if he was feeling any better as he led me to the couch in the center of the room.

Shoyo’s apartment was unsurprisingly untidy, but not very much. Unwashed dished piled at the sink. Various papers, books, notebooks, a pen and a pencil were scattered on the lone table right next to the couch. On either side of it were two chairs with one occupied by his open school bag in which the contents - some papers, a cellphone cable and a shirt - rested haphazardly.

I sat wordlessly on the couch with Hinata following beside me. I decided to let him take the lead on this one. I wasn’t going to be that person who pretended to know nothing, even when that’s how I wished I was - ignorant. Then again, what would that have done?

 _It would be easier for you,_ I answered myself. Easier for me while Shoyo suffered quietly.

“(Name), I wanted to tell you something,” Hinata finally said after a while, lifting his eyes from the floor to meet mine earnestly. “You probably won’t like it, but I felt like I had to tell you while it’s there. I mean, I don’t think it’ll ever go away, but I just wanted you to know.”

I only managed a nod, not trusting my mouth to open without him hearing my voice crack.

Shoyo took a breath, his fingers bunching around the fabric of his white sweats. He had on a pink hoodie. He looked so pretty and bright like a flower you’d pick from a meadow.

The only thing missing from his outfit was my favorite smile of his, but as he gazed at me now, with those wide brown eyes that instead of laughter, now shined with unshed tears.

“I like you (Name),” Shoyo said, meeting my eyes full on. “I always have, from the moment I saw you three years ago in our first year of high school when you became the team’s assistant manager. I’ve always wanted to tell you, but I never had the courage to until now. Now that…”

 _Now that I’m losing you,_ was what he wanted to say. I could tell from the way he bit his lip as his eyes glistened even brighter.

My breath hitched in my throat. My heart thrummed an uneven beat. Half of me sighed with relief, even let out a smile that pulled up one corner of my mouth. A small victory, I thought. At least I wasn’t as stupid as I thought I was. And if he was going to come clean, maybe I should, too.

“I like you, too Shoyo,” I replied and he gasped. I imagined his heart did the same thing mine did a second ago. “From the first moment you saved me from a ball hurtling towards my face.”

I smiled fondly at the memory. Shoyo remained frozen in his seat. “Guess we should’ve told each other sooner, huh?” I said, keeping my voice light but my chest became heavy.

That was the other half of me that sagged, the half that knew the inevitable, that it was too late, the half that had to stab the truth into each other because that was how it truly felt. “You won’t lose me, Shoyo. I’ll always be your friend.” It wasn’t a lie, but my tongue tasted bitter.

I didn’t like how it sounded, and neither did he. Shoyo nodded his head weakly. “Me too, (Name). I promise. I guess…I just hope he…he treats you properly.”

I nodded. “Me, too. But honestly it’s--we’re still starting off. Trying to find our footing around each other. That kinda thing.”

“So does that mean he doesn’t know that you like to watch cartoons when you’re sad or stressed?”

I shook my head.

“Or that you say you hate being given flowers because they just eventually die, but _still_ love it when someone does give you them?”

I shook my head again, my lips slowly spreading into a smile.

“How about that you love classic literature but always end up putting them on hold because you read fan fiction more?”

“No,” I said, giggling. “I haven’t shared those things yet. And he doesn’t seem to be fond of reading so I didn’t try telling him that part.”

Shoyo was quiet, considering his words. “So you don’t trust him?”

I frowned. “I do, but not so much yet, no. We are still getting to know each other.”

“I--intimately?” Shoyo’s cheeks were red as he asked and I laughed heartily.

I shook my head. “No, Shoyo, not yet. I can’t give myself to someone I don’t trust that much yet.”

“Yet,” Shoyo repeated and we both went quiet for a bit, absorbed in our own thoughts. Then after a time, Shoyo turned his eyes back to me. There was a hard edge to them, a newly found determination.

“(Name), can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“But if you don’t want to do it, it’s okay. I just have to ask.”

“I have to _do_ something?”

Shoyo nodded. He closed his eyes, breathed, and opened them again. “Would you kiss me?”

I froze in my seat, completely taken aback by the suggestion. My mind raced with images of me and Shoyo pressed up against each other. His lips slick, plump and soft as they moved with mine.

I’ve always wondered, but I never thought he would ever ask. And the only sure answer to this was no. I couldn’t kiss someone who wasn’t the one I promised I’d be in a relationship with.

Irritation boiled inside me then. Why couldn’t we have just told each other how we felt years ago? Would’ve saved us the trouble. The injustice. It wasn’t fair in any way. We liked each other, we always have. Right now we both wanted to be together but timing was a bitch.

_No. I wpn’t have. It._

“Kiss me, Shoyo.” My voice was barely a breath, but he heard it clear as day in the silence of the room. Shoyo surged forward, cradling my face with gentle hands and captured my lips in a hungry kiss..

I gasped against him. They were as soft as I’d imagined. And warmer. More real. Tangible. My hands moved on their own reaching around his shoulders and behind his neck where my fingers played with the ends of his hair. An arm wrapped firmly against my waist, and Shoyo deftly lifted me up so I was seated on his lap.

“Shoyo,” I breathed when he broke the kiss to trail kisses down my exposed neck. His hands explored every inch of me - my waist, my breasts, my thighs, my ass. Underneath my crotch, Shoyo’s cock hardened and my body ground on it instinctively.

A groan escaped his lips and soon enough, I felt my bra unclasp around my chest and breasts spilled out freely against my tank top.

My nipples were taut against the thin fabric and Shoyo caught one of the buds in his mouth, sucking on it greedily. He pinched the other one, twisting and pressing it against his fingers.

My hips ground faster and harder. “Shoyo, please,” I whispered.

My voice didn’t sound like my own. It sounded like that of a starved woman who only got to taste what she truly wanted right now after years and years of waiting.

As Shoyo pulled the tank top off of me, caressing my breasts with his hands, cupping them, squeezing them and taking both of them in his mouth, I knew that’s what I was.

I was hungry. Had been so hungry for Shoyo for years and years that the feeling had become like an animal, growing a mind of its own that refused to listen to anything rational. My mind continued to yell that I stop, that all he’d asked for was a kiss, but the force in me continued, driving me to my knees till I was facing Shoyo’s crotch.

His cock poked hard and tall against his pants and without hesitation, I yanked it off along with his boxers. With both hands, I took the hardened length into my mouth and the moan that left Shoyo made my sex clench deliciously.

He bunched his hand in my hair as I bobbed my head up and down, licking him and sucking his whole shaft from the soft tip and down to where bis cock met his balls. My mouth was a salivating mess and around the small apartment, all that could be heard were the whirring of the air conditioner and Shoyo’s heavy pants and moans as I slurped his cock greedily.

Hinata’s fingers tightened around my hair when I quickened my pace, his moans growing more urgent, his hips bucking forward. “(N--Name), I don’t want to finish so early.”

With a loud pop, I released him from my mouth, wiped the drool off my face and crawled up to kiss him. In one smooth move, Shoyo had me pinned underneath him, not releasing me from the kiss. His tugged my panties off of me with deft fingers and once it was off, he ran two long digits against my wet cunt, spreading the lips to play with the swollen clit. I arched against him, releasing an erotic cry and Shoyo captured a tit in his mouth while rubbing slow, hard circles against the sensitive nub.

My hands tangled in his hair, tugging at it so he would bring his lips back to mine.

“Shoyo, please fuck me,” I begged, reaching down with a hand to stroke his cock and led it to the entrance of my throbbing sex.

He slid easiliy and painlessly inside me, making us both moan at the contact. Stars exploded behind my eyelids. Shoyo didn’t wait for me to adjust to his girth or his length and began to thrust. He pulled his cock in and out of me, long hard strokes that rocked me and made me cry out in pleasure with every hard thrust.

Shoyo sat up, still continuing to thrust and grabbed my hips, adjusting it better. When he found the perfect angle, his cock reached deeper into me and he pounded harder.

I lay there a moaning, panting mess. When my eyes were opened, I saw his face, painted in the most beautiful portrait at the height of erotica - his head thrown back in pleasure and mouth releasing boyish pants. And when my eyes were closed, I saw stars flashing against a red background with a wave gradually rising higher and higher beneath it.

Shoyo thrust harder, faster, his fingers digging deeper into my hips. The waves rushed higher, higher till finally, it crashed down back to the water in a huge torrent of blue and white. A loud cry tore itself from my throat as my orgasm took me. My walls clenched Shoyo’s cock and he too reached his climax, falling into me. Our hips continued to buck against each other till they slowed and stopped and all there was were our loud breaths.

Shoyo propped himself up with an elbow and met my eyes. His were bright, alive and wide awake. He kissed me once more, this time slower and more lingering.

When he pulled away, there was a smile on both our lips, and an understanding in our eyes. This was it. This was right. And it was time we started telling ourselves the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MWAH!


End file.
